


Brown Sugar

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Combining your two requests (prompts and music suggestions) I suggest you take a listen to Dangelo’s “Brown Sugar” Album from start to finish and try writing a Sam/Black!Reader while listening to it. See what you come up with! :)
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Brown Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to the album (I grew up listening to this album, it was one of my mom’s favorites lol) and Lady is my FAVORITE song from this album. I didn’t start writing until Lady came on so this ficlet is based on that song… kinda lol I hope you like it 💖

Imagine being at a cookout with your friends and family. Your little cousins running around playing while your dad is working the grill. Your mom, grandma, and aunts sitting around conversing with each other telling stories about their childhood. Sam is playing Spades with your uncles and cousins, you didn’t know if he was winning or losing because it was a game that you never picked up on, but you were happy to watch him play.

You were currently perched next to him absentmindedly rubbing his back as you hummed to the music that was playing. You were happy, something that you’d thought you’d never be, but here you were surrounded by loved ones. After watching Sam pay for a few minutes, your cousin changes the music to some 90’s RnB and as the first few seconds of D’Angelo’s Lady flows through the air, you begin to smile.

Sam looks over at you when he noticed the song and quickly drops his cards, effectively pissing off everyone at the table, but he didn’t care. He stood and pulled you up with him before pulling you into the grass and started steppin’ along to the song. All eyes were on the two of you as you moved to the beat but you didn’t care because you were with Sam. He moved you with ease and neither of you got tripped up. He spun you around to the music and you laughed when you realized that he was singing along with the music

_I can tell they’re looking at us_

_You’re my lady, My divine lady_

_You’re my lady, Such a wonderful lady_

Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Being with Sam always guaranteed endless smiles, he brought that out of you. Just his presence alone was enough to make you smile. Almost every memory you had of him consisted of you smiling.

The two of you had spent countless moments at home singing and dancing to D’Angelo’s music and this was one of your favorites to dance to. This song held so many memories for you and Sam, your favorite being the first time he played it for you. Of course, you’d heard it before, but to have someone play it for you was different. He sang it to you, off-key, but it didn’t bother you one bit. This man was telling you how he felt through this song and you were going to listen no matter what.

Being at this cookout with your family and Sam made your heart full and you wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
